Trampa
by karuraChan1
Summary: Las cosas ya no son como solían ser, no como eran antes que Carly se fuera hace ya 5 años. ¿Cambiará todo cuando ella regrese? Eso solo lo puede decidir Sam.   Seddie y Cam.


**Disclaim: No soy dueña de ICarly, solo traduje una historia excelente n.n**

**Hola A todos los lectores de Fanfiction. He aquí la historia llamada Trampa (Snare), una traducción autorizada de la autora Bandgrad2008 (si saben ingles de verdad deberían leer sus historias, son geniales, aquí el link .net/u/2816956/bandgrad2008), la idea es que puedan conocer sus historias y que el idioma no sea un impedimento *-*. Este es un posible CAM, lo que significa que podría ser un Slash femenino, si no les agrada, ya saben, no tienen que leer :3.**

**¿Que pasara despues que Carly regrese a Seattle 5 años luego de su partida?**

Trampa:

Me siento en la cama reposando en la cabecera, mis rodillas hacen contacto con mi mentón mientras muerdo mi labio inferior. Estoy en pijama, una camiseta y unos bóxers, y aunque hacen más de 20 grados en mi habitación, estoy tiritando. Estoy sudando, pero no estoy segura que sea por el calor. Estamos a mediados de Julio, y ha estado así de cálido todo el verano. Honestamente, no creo haber sudado así en el último mes y medio, no como lo estoy haciendo ahora. De verdad, no sé por qué. Son las tres de la madrugada y es un misterio porque sigo despierta y sentada aquí, puesto que ninguna razón aparente llega a mi mente. Miro mi celular, como esta hecho pedazos junto a la pared, y es en ese instante que lo ocurrido la noche anterior regresa a mi mente.

"_Sam, regresaré a Seattle," _Dice Carly, casi como si estuviese sonriendo. Aunque ya no sabría si lo está haciendo en realidad, esta es la primera vez que se de ella en cinco años. "_Mi abuelo dice que puedo graduarme en Ridgeway con ustedes chicos. Será tal como antes, quizás incluso podamos hacer ICarly nuevamente."_ No sé qué es lo que espera que responda a esto, con todo lo que pasa por mi mente, ni siquiera sé si deseo decir algo en lo absoluto. _"Sam, ¿Estás ahí? Puedo escucharte respirar."_

"_¿Cuándo regresas?"_ Digo bruscamente. Puesto que estoy tan enojada y molesta con ella que quiero saber cuándo volverá a mi vida, y creo que no me podría importar menos pues ella no ha estado aquí los últimos cinco años. Me sorprende que incluso tenga mi número. _"¿Cuándo estarás aquí?"_ Pregunto con un tono tembloroso porque no se cuanto más pueda aguantar antes de quebrarme y gritarle por abandonarnos, por no hablarnos.

"_Regresaré en el vuelo de la mañana, estaré en Seattle cerca del medio día. Spencer irá a recogerme al aeropuerto. ¿Iras con él?"_ agrega, es como si desease que fuese, y la verdad es que no se si podre. Como si pudiese leer mi mente, continua, _"por favor Sam, me gustaría que vallas, y lleva a Freddie. De verdad los extraño a ambos."_

"_Ahí estaré Carly, lo prometo."_ Me maldije mentalmente y corte antes que ella pudiese responder algo que me confundiese más. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, mi celular se estrelló contra la pared opuesta de mi habitación, y cayó al suelo en pedazos. Me hice un ovillo y lloré hasta que caí dormida.

No sé por qué desperté, pero no pude volver a dormir. Así que aquí estoy, preguntándome que ocurrirá cuando valla con Spencer al aeropuerto. Un sinfín de emociones viaja por mi cerebro, y no puedo elegir solo una para sentir, porque no se que debería sentir en un momento como este. Estoy molesta porque ella no peleo mucho que digamos cuando su abuelo se la llevo a Yakima por considerar que Spencer era irresponsable. Nos dejo a Freddie, Spencer y a mi atrás, y lo que es peor, ni una palabra en cinco años.

Al mirar al reloj noto que he estado pensando por dos horas. Suspiro y me levanto de la cama, tomando algo de ropa antes de dirigirme al baño que comparto con Melanie cuando vuelve de vacaciones del colegio a casa, como ahora. Mi clon deberá volver a su colegio en dos semanas más y la extrañaré. Nos hemos vuelto mucho más cercanas desde que Carly se fue, lo que me hace preguntarme si intentaba llenar el vacío que dejo mi mejor amiga. ¿O es que acaso ahora era mi antigua mejor amiga? Sea como sea, estaba arreglando las cosas con mi gemela.

El agua tibia relaja mi agitada mente casi al punto de hacerme dormir, pero no puedo. No ahora que sabía que Carly Shay estaría en Seattle en casi siete horas. Mis ojos se abrieron por completo cuando escuche la puerta del baño, la silueta de Melanie al otro lado de la cortina. _"¿Por qué estas levantada tan temprano?" _ella susurra, recorriendo su rutina matinal. Olvide que se despierta a una hora irrazonable_. "Por lo general duermes como un zombi"._

Me encojo de hombros recordando que no puede ver a través de objetos sólidos. "_No puedo dormir," _le digo, discutiendo con las palabras que desean ser escuchadas. No soporto esto. _"Carly regresará,"_ agrego, _"así que decidí que si no puedo dormir, al menos puedo revisar en mi mente un posible desastre antes que ocurra."_

"_¿Es por eso que escuche un golpe en el otro lado de la pared?"_ sumerjo mi cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para enjuagar el champú y finjo que no la escuche. Desafortunadamente, ella no planeaba dejarme escapar tan fácilmente_. "¡Samantha!"_ Sisea. _"¿Qué fue lo que rompiste?"_ cuando abro mis ojos su cabeza esta asomándose, mirándome. Le lanzo agua y me río a medida que ella se aleja de la ducha para secar su rostro. _"¡No es gracioso!"_

Miro hacia otro lado. _"Si es que debes saber, Melanie, rompí mi celular porque le prometí a Carly que estaría con Spencer en el aeropuerto para ir a buscarla."_ Sé que hizo el gesto de girar sus ojos, pero no se lo recrimino. En vez de eso, me quedo bajo el grifo por otros dos minutos antes de cortar el agua por fin y salir de la ducha. Melanie está apoyada en el lavamanos, lavándose los dientes, al momento que me envuelvo en una toalla y regreso a mi habitación.

Trampa

Entro en el departamento de los Shay sin tocar la puerta, como siempre lo he hecho, solo para encontrar a Spencer trabajando en su última escultura. Tiene un reloj gigante en una silla donde puede ver la hora sin girarse, seguramente para asegurarse de no llegar tarde al aeropuerto para buscar a Carly. Me dirijo directamente al refrigerador y saco una soda. Luego que Carly se fuera cambie algunas cosas de mi misma. Reduje mis porciones de comida, empecé a hacer ejercicio, deje de burlarme de Freddie, comencé a tomar atención en clases, y deje de meterme en problemas. No sé porque cambie en lo absoluto. Carly no lo apreciaría de todas maneras.

Me siento en el sillón, apoyándome en el respaldo para poder ver a Spencer trabajar. Creo que no me ve, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, pero no quiero asustarlo y hacer que haga un desastre. La puerta se abre y entra Freddie, por fin le llego la pubertad y se ha convertido en uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio. Me mira de una manera extraña antes de inclinarse y besarme, lo que hace que me pregunte si se debe a que Carly regresara. Él supero su enamoramiento luego que Carly se fue, y comenzamos a salir hace dos años. Lo sé, quien se iba a imaginar que yo estaría saliendo con Freddie Benson, el chico a quien siempre maltrate. Para ser honesta, no estoy enamorada de él, me agrada, puede que incluso lo ame, pero es solo eso, y sé que él siente de la misma manera por mí. No me malentiendan, besa estupendamente y es un novio maravilloso, pero él no es "el indicado".

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_ susurro cuando se aleja. Se encoje de hombros y simplemente toma mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Me pregunto si él siente que Carly es la indicada para él, que nunca debió haberse dado por vencido, pero no le pregunto. Es suficiente tener que lidiar con un millón de sentimientos y pensamientos propios. Al volver a mirar aquel reloj gigante, noto que son las once y miro a Spencer. _"Spencer, ¿A qué hora nos vamos?"_ le pregunto.

Da un salto y me mira. Tenía razón al sospechar que él no sabía que yo estaba ahí. Me mira confundido, levanta una ceja y se fija en el reloj, casi derrumbando su escultura al apresurarse a su habitación. Supondré que estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo que no noto el paso del tiempo. Cuando regresa, está usando una camiseta distinta, una sin pintura_. "Perdí la noción del tiempo, lo siento"_ dice casi sin levantar su voz cuando nos adentramos en el ascensor.

El viaje en auto es silencioso, todos estamos nerviosos por el regreso de Carly. Spencer no la ha visto desde que se fue, tal como el resto de nosotros, y me da curiosidad el si Carly ha pensado en lo absoluto en alguno de nosotros. La mano de Freddie esta suelta en la mía, solo mirando al mundo por la ventana. Apenas puedo imaginar lo que está pasando por su mente en este mismo momento.

El aeropuerto es todo gentío y ruido, pero Spencer nos guía al lugar que Carly le señalo que estaría en un mensaje de texto, y de pronto, el esta apurándose. Freddie y yo nos quedamos a una distancia considerable de los hermanos, separando nuestras manos que antes estaban unidas, viendo como Spencer levanta a su Hermana para girarla en el aire. Ella solo ríe hasta que su hermano la pone de vuelta en el piso, mientras yo incómodamente me balanceo de un pie al otro. Todo mi autocontrol es necesario para no ir y gritarle, para no armar un escándalo, y sé que a Freddie le ocurre igual. Lo miro fijamente, directo a su pálida piel, esperando que huya para vomitar. Tal como lo esperaba, unos segundos más tarde, salió corriendo al baño.

Spencer se retira unos cuantos pasos hacia su izquierda de manera que Carly me pueda ver. Ambas permanecemos ahí de pie como idiotas, incapaces de movernos, hasta que Spencer la empuja en mi dirección_. "Hey," _murmura, me sorprende que sea capaz de escuchar algo en lo absoluto en este lugar. Una sola palabra de sus labios me tiene a punto de explotar, de gritarle y hacerla sentir culpable por habernos dejado atrás, sin siquiera contactarnos, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Le respondo con un simple _"Hola" _y puedo ver como las lagrimas se forman en sus ojos. Pero no la he visto durante tanto tiempo, que ya no se qué siente, ya no la puedo leer como un libro. ¿Acaso ya sabe mentir? ¿Sigue siendo la niña buena? No sé nada de ella, lo que probablemente significa que ya es tiempo de llamarla mi antigua mejor amiga.

"_Intente volverte a llamar anoche,"_ dice tranquilamente. _"¿Qué le ocurrió a tu teléfono?"_ me encojo de hombros. No quiero que sepa que lo rompí porque estaba enojada porque ella regresaría. Ella asiente como si comprendiese, no insistiendo más allá. _"¿Dónde está Freddie?"_ no sabe que estamos saliendo. No sabe que ya la olvido. Puedo notar por la mirada que me da, esa mirada preocupada, que espera que Freddie aparezca y salte sobre ella, abrazándole y rogándole que no vuelva a irse, que se quede con él. Sé que no es eso lo que ocurrirá.

Es en ese momento que Freddie regresa y se queda viéndola, pero donde antes hubo un amor loco y obsesivo ahora esta una mirada firme, es entonces que se que el ya no está enamorado de ella. Freddie Benson ha crecido. Carly se ve visiblemente aliviada, pero aun así lo abraza y besa su mejilla. Sonríe nervioso, haciendo lo mismo un momento antes de alejarse. Finalmente, me abraza. Lucho tanto para no empujarla y gritarle que no tiene derecho de hacerlo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Ella ha estado alejada el tiempo suficiente. Así que la abrazo sin mucha fuerza.

Ella se aleja y notamos que Spencer ya desapareció para ir en busca de su equipaje. Carly mira en nuestra dirección. _"¿Cómo han estado chicos?"_ pregunta. _"Ha cambiado algo desde que…"_ levanto mi mano, interrumpiéndola. Esté va a ser el punto decisivo de nuestra amistad. Freddie parece saber que estoy a punto de provocar una escena porque comienza a hablar de cuanto la extraño. Lo miro, deseando golpearlo, pero eso iría en contra de todo lo que he estado trabajando. La violencia no era ya lo mío, a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario.

Spencer regresa y comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Tomo la muñeca de Freddie y lo obligo a quedar rezagado junto a mí hasta que estamos a una distancia segura de Carly y Spencer. Me mira y suspira, su nerviosismo es reemplazado entonces por tristeza. _"Ya no la amo," _murmulla. _"Estoy feliz que así sea, ¿Sabes?"_ levanto mi ceja. _"Te Amo Sam, de verdad que sí. No quería ser de ese tipo de sujetos que dejan a una chica por otra, especialmente cuando son mis mejores amigas." _El no tiene que decirlo, pero ambos lo sabemos. Como dije antes, no estamos ·enamorados· pero nos amamos, y honestamente puedo decir que lo amo, sin importar lo que lo haya hecho pasar. _"¿Se lo diremos?"_ me pregunta.

Sacudo mi cabeza. _"Si sale el tema, se lo diremos. Acaba de regresar."_ No quiero mantener secretos, pero no vamos a simplemente decirle que llevamos saliendo por un buen tiempo. Además, probablemente no le interese. No le importo mientras estuvo fuera, así que ¿por qué le importaría ahora?

Trampa

Spencer posiciona los Espaguetis y el plato de tacos en la cocina y espera a que todos hagamos nuestros tacos de Espagueti antes de hacer el lo mismo. La última vez que comí esto, fue para la primera cita con Freddie, Spencer insistió cocinar en nuestra primera cena como pareja. Debo decirlo, prefiero como cocina él a la mamá de Freddie. Es cierto que la señora se ha calmado bastante desde que Carly se fue, pero aun pierde la razón de vez en cuando.

Freddie decide romper el silencio_. "¿Cómo estuvo Yakima?"_ pregunta, y lo pateo bajo la mesa, lo que me gana una mirada de recelo. Me encojo de hombros y le doy un mordisco al taco. Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Carly me mira fijamente, la curiosidad marcada en su rostro, es entonces que recuerdo que ella no sabe que deje de comer como lo solía hacer. En esos tiempos, mi plato ya estaría vacío. Ya no soy así, y aun queda mucho que contarle de los otros cambios en mi vida.

Ella dirige su mirada hacia Freddie y responde su pregunta. _"Yakima estuvo ligeramente mejor de lo que pensé. Hice algunos amigos…"_ De pronto ya no tenía hambre. Dejo el taco en el plato y empujo mi silla hacia atrás, excusándome de la mesa. Subo las escaleras hasta el viejo estudio de ICarly, el que Spencer convirtió en una bodega, y me siento en uno de los asientos.

Apenas diez minutos pasan antes que Freddie abra la puerta y entre. No se ve feliz, pero tampoco parece molesto. Se posiciona frente a mí y levanta una de sus manos, la que tomo y dejo que me levanté_. "¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan incomodas?" _me susurra. Suspiro y me encojo de hombros, entonces él me abraza, pone sus manos en mi cintura, las mías en su cuello. Ambos nos inclinamos y nos unimos en un breve beso. Spencer y Carly están abajo y no somos de las parejas que dejan a otros esperando. _"solo, déjalo"_ me dice, su frente descansando en la mía. _"por favor, solo intenta empezar nuevamente"._

Detesto que tenga que rogarme en ciertas ocasiones, pero es que puedo ser muy testaruda. Asiento en silencio y lo sigo hacia la cocina. Spencer y Carly aun estaban comiendo cuando regresamos_. "Lamento haberme retirado de esa forma" _me disculpo y el taco de Carly se resbala de su mano, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. _"¿Qué cuentas Carly?" _le pregunto.

Carly solo me observa y yo levanto una de mis cejas, diciéndole que responda. Se encoje, _"estoy más interesada en ustedes. Ambos parecen muy diferentes."_ Sonríe débilmente y sus ojos nunca me dejan, incluso cuando Freddie explica como entro al equipo de futbol. No me miren a mí, no seré una porrista jamás_. "Felicitaciones Freddie,"_ ella dice, mirándolo por un segundo antes de volver a mí su mirada. _"¿Qué tal tu Sam?"_

Arrugo el entrecejo. _"demasiadas cosas para contarlas. Estoy segura que ya notaste algunas,"_ le digo. Los ojos de Freddie se encuentran con los míos por un momento antes que él los aleje. El desea que le diga, pero no sé cómo podría sin que ella enloquezca. Pienso por un momento. _"¿Qué con aquellos amigos que te hiciste? ¿Conociste a alguien especial?"_ ofrezco para que siga la conversación.

Ella sonríe pero es una sonrisa falsa. _"he tenido dos novios, pero no fueron en verdad muy buenos," _explica. De verdad que no se ve feliz con eso, como si hubiese estado con un par de imbéciles o algo así_. "Yo… Este…"_ mira en dirección a Spencer, y el asiente. Apenas tengo tiempo para pestañear antes de notar que ella me arrastra hacia el estudio. Carly mira alrededor, aceptando el hecho que no ha sido usado en mucho tiempo.

"_Estoy intentando ser civilizada aquí, porque todos sabemos que deseo gritarte en este instante por cómo nos dejaste sin llamarnos siquiera por tanto tiempo, y de pronto regresas,"_ comienzo. _"Sabes, de verdad dolió Carly, todo este tiempo, me he preguntado si estabas bien, si aun vivías, cuando iba a saber de ti otra vez, porque tú eras mi mejor amiga. ¿Acaso te importa algo de eso? Freddie y yo hicimos un capitulo mas de ICarly, explicando que te habías ido, y que no habrían mas episodios hasta que regresaras, el tiempo paso, y entonces ya no quisimos hacerlo nunca más, incluso si volvías."_ Suspiro y me alejo de ella, sobresaltándome cuando toca mi hombro.

"_Sam, quería llamar. Mi abuelo me hizo imposible contactarlos a ustedes y a Spencer, especialmente después que…"_ se detiene, me giro y la miro confundida. _"¿Recuerdas como solía ser en la escuela?"_ ¿Solía ser? Asiento. _"bueno, luego que me llevo a la fuerza a Yakima, mis notas comenzaron a irse cuesta abajo y me gane unas cuantas detenciones en el colegio"_ la miro en shock. Carly Shay, la señorita perfecta, se convirtió en lo que yo había sido hace algunos años. _"Mi abuelo me quito todas las formas de comunicación, pero eso lo empeoro. El hablo con Spencer, y Spencer dijo que él me cuidaría este año en el colegio, y si mis notas no mejoran, estaré en problemas, me regresan directo a Yakima."_

"¿_Por qué te transformaste en lo que yo solía ser?"_ le pregunto, y su ceja se levanta al momento de decir ·solía ser·. _"Las cosas cambian en cinco años. Te sorprenderías al saber lo que he hecho."_ Una idea salta a mi mente en ese momento, lo que resuelve mi problema de cómo decirle lo mío con Freddie. _"¿Recuerdas que Freddie estaba enamorado de ti?"_ ella asiente, curiosa. _"Pues ya lo supero, lo sabes. Le llevo como un año, pero cuando creyó que ya nos habías olvidado, se apareció un día y me dijo que te había olvidado"_ el recuerdo de ese día no me agrada _"El estaba de verdad herido. Ambos lo estábamos."_

"_Note que ya no lo torturas,"_ señala. Obvio que ella notaria eso. _"Y el de verdad es muy atractivo."_ No te pongas a ligar a mi novio, Carly Shay_. "¿Qué le ocurrió?"_ me río al escucharla decir esto. El recuerdo de la confrontación entre su madre y yo volvió a mi mente. Carly no conoce la historia, y la verdad no se la contare. Levanta una ceja. _"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_

Me encojo de hombros. _"Nada, supongo"_ avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo. _"de verdad deseo que seamos amigas nuevamente, incluso si muero de ganas de sacarte la cabeza por habernos dejado. Freddie me dijo que fuese amable así que…"_

"_¿Ahora le haces caso a Freddie?"_ ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso intenta matar el momento? Asiento pegada a su hombro. _"las cosas de verdad cambiaron luego de que me fui,"_ murmura, y me muevo para salir de su abrazo, pero de pronto sus manos están a cada lado de mi rostro y esta besándome. Me retiro tan rápido que pierdo el equilibrio y caigo sobre uno de esos asientos inflables y la miro en shock, sus ojos están tan grandes como platos. "_Yo…Sam… No quise… Oh Mi Dios ¿Qué hice?"_

"¡_Tengo novio!_" le digo bruscamente. ¿Qué diablos? Me mira de reojo, casi como si estuviese a punto de llorar, antes de huir del estudio. Permanezco sentada ahí por otro momento antes de ponerme de pie e ir a buscar a Freddie que viene subiendo las escaleras. Me mira con preocupación, y sé que lo que le preocupa es que le haya dicho algo a Carly. Niego con la cabeza y paso a su lado, sentándome en la mesa de la cocina, donde Spencer clava su vista en mí. _"¿Me podrían dejar sola? No dije nada para hacer sentir mal a Carly." _Al menos espero no haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué me beso? Creo que esa es la mayor interrogante en este momento.

"_¿Se lo dijiste?"_ Freddie me pregunta. Estamos sentados en el techo del edificio Bushwell Plaza, observando el atardecer. Carly ha estado encerrada en su habitación desde que me beso, y me tienta la idea de ir a su habitación a preguntarle qué ocurre, pero no lo hare. Niego con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, entonces él me ofrece una galleta de chips de chocolate. _"¿Te preguntas que hubiese ocurrido si Carly no se hubiese ido?"_

Me encojo de hombros, _"Si ella no se hubiese ido, las cosas serian diferentes y no estaríamos conversando en estos momentos. Para ser honesta, creo que jamás habría dejado de maltratarte. Piénsalo, si Carly no se hubiese ido probablemente aun estarías enamorado de ella ¿no es así?"_ Él permanece en silencio, pero sé que comprende lo que quiero decir. Las cosas probablemente son mejores porque Carly se fue. Lo miro y suspiro. _"Tendremos que decírselo pronto, lo sabes."_

El asiente y me besa. Por alguna razón esto me hace recordar estar en el estudio de ICarly, con Carly, besándome. Me retiro, y el levanta una de sus cejas. _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_ me pregunta. Asiento y me retraigo en el asiento, tomando la última galleta del bol que esta junto a su pierna. _"¿Quieres ir a ver como esta Carly?"_ me pongo de pie y lo ayudo a hacer lo mismo, y regresamos al apartamento de los Shay. Spencer está trabajando en su escultura nuevamente, lo que quiere decir que Carly aun está en su habitación.

Le digo a Freddie que hablare con ella y subo por las escaleras de a dos. Toco a su puerta pero no espero a que responda antes de entrar y encontrarla sentada en su cama, mirándome. Cierro la puerta y suspiro. _"Mira, lo que sea que paso en el estudio no arruinara nuestra amistad más de lo que ya está. Solo, podrías habérmelo dicho, lo sabes."_ Sus lágrimas decrecen. _"Fue solo un, *Te Extrañe* o fue…"_. Ella mueve su cabeza en señal negativa y comienza a llorar nuevamente. Mierda. Me siento a su lado y la abrazo, acariciando su cabello mientras ella llora en mi hombro.

"_Lo lamento tanto Sam,"_ se ahoga. "_No debí haberte besado."_ La silencio y apoyo mi cabeza sobre la suya.

"_Escucha Carly, necesito decirte algo antes que te enteres de otra manera." _Se ahoga en un lloriqueo, pero se sienta derecha mirándome con curiosidad. Suspiro. ¿Cómo se lo digo sin romper su corazón más de lo que ya lo está? _"Yo… Freddie… y yo estamos… tu sabes, saliendo." _Y se viene el llanto. Ya me sentía suficientemente mal porque ella estuviese llorando por el beso, pero ahora el daño es demasiado.

Trampa

Melanie y yo estamos sentadas en el sillón, viendo una película ligera que a ninguna de nosotras nos interesa en realidad, y no sé porque la estamos viendo en realidad. Juego con el nuevo celular que Melanie me regalo, me siento algo culpable que haya tenido que hacerlo, le estoy enviando mensajes a Freddie y a Carly. Ellos quieren ir a ver una película, y estoy extremadamente aburrida, pero la verdad es que no deseo estar con ambos al mismo tiempo en este momento.

Me siento molesta, o disgustada o enojada porque Carly me beso. Es solo que… no puedo ni comenzar a describir lo que siento. Hay una parte de mi que desea que nunca lo hubiese hecho, y otra parte de mi desea nunca haberse apartado. Miro a Melanie e intento solucionar aquel problema en mi mente. Ella me mira. _"¿Qué ocurre Sam?"_ pregunta.

"_Me encuentro en un conflicto conmigo misma_" le respondo tranquila. Ella solo me mira, haciendo el gesto que continúe explicándome. "_En primer lugar, debo decir que amo a Freddie. Si no lo hiciese no llevaríamos saliendo por dos años. El es genial y todo eso, pero cuando nos besamos, no tenemos química. Digo, el besa excelente, no es que lo haga mal, es solo que… no estoy enamorada de él, ¿me entiendes?"_ Melanie asiente. "_Ayer, cuando Carly regreso, estábamos conversando, y me beso."_ Los ojos de mi gemela se agrandaron. "_No me mires así. Ella no me agrada de esa manera."_

"_Entonces que es lo que te causa el conflicto, digo, ¿si ella no te gusta de esa manera?" _me pregunta. Me dan ganas de golpearla, pero no puedo. Es la misma pregunta que me he estado haciendo. Si es que no me gusta de esa manera, ¿Qué es lo que me causa conflicto? "_Si sientes algo por Carly, debes ser honesta al respecto."_

Niego con mi cabeza_. "No es eso Mel. El beso ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente largo como para sentir algo."_ Suspiro. _"Creo que me siento culpable más que cualquier otra cosa. Digo, ella me beso y supongo que se vio como si hubiese retrocedido huyendo, como si ella tuviese la peste. Me caí de trasero."_ Ella reprimió una risa, pero sus ojos se burlaban de mí_. "Estuvo llorando unas cuantas horas, y todo lo que hice fue permanecer ahí e intentar tranquilizarla."_

Melanie se encoje de hombros y vuelve su vista al televisor. Le contesto un mensaje de texto a Freddie, diciéndole que no tengo ganas de ver una película, y dejo el celular en la mesita de centro antes de ir a la cocina a buscar una soda. Las cosas habían pasado de estar bien, a ser incomodas, a simplemente extrañas; no deseaba dañar a Carly, pero honestamente no creo tener ese tipo de sentimientos por ella. No se lo he dicho aun a Freddie porque temo lo que él pueda decir. Dos años podrían irse a la basura por esto.

Trampa

Me despierto de un sueño y me siento, respirando pesadamente. Estoy sudando de tal manera que me parece que podría ahogarme, y no sé por qué está ocurriendo esto. Intento recordar que fue lo que estaba soñando que me hizo despertar gimiendo. Desde que Carly me beso, he estado soñando con ella, con nosotros, y jamás termina bien para Freddie. ¿Por qué la vida tuvo que complicarse tanto, cuando no debería siquiera considerar dejar a mi novio por mi mejor amiga, sin importar cuánto diga que no siento nada por ella?

El reloj de la mesita que esta junto a mi cama muestra las cinco cuarenta y seis en un brillo rojo, suspiro, intento desenredarme de las sabanas para dirigirme al baño. Por séptima vez esta semana, me meto a la ducha antes de las seis de la mañana y sigo la misma rutina con Melanie. Juraría que ella se despierta cuando escucha el agua correr y simplemente tiene que entrar al baño cuando estoy yo.

Cuando estoy vestida, mi teléfono vibra con un mensaje de texto. Me pregunto quién me podrá estar enviando un mensaje a esta hora, pero cuando veo el nombre de Carly bajo el letrero de "mensaje nuevo", mi estomago se agita. Lo primero que llega a mi mente es que algo ocurrió y que alguien termino en el hospital. Abro el mensaje. Ella desea que vaya a visitarla. Me pregunto si todo está bien. No puede dormir.

En contra de mi buen juicio, cruzo la ciudad para llegar al Bushwell Plaza quince minutos más tarde, subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta el octavo piso. La puerta del apartamento está abierta y Carly está descansando en el sillón, envuelta en una manta y mirando su celular a cada momento. La televisión esta silenciada, la luz parpadea en el living. Suspiro, recuerdo que no le respondí el mensaje, me siento en el sillón a sus pies. _"¿Qué ocurre Carly?" _me sonrío cuando salta, al darse cuenta que estoy ahí, _"¿Me escribiste?"_.

Ella se sienta y me da una palmada en mi hombro. _"¡Qué manera de asustarme, Sam!"_ Dice audiblemente. Intento no reírme pero es que me resulta demasiado gracioso, ella es tan adorable… esperen, ¿Qué acabo de pensar? _"No esperaba que estuvieses despierta, así que no estaba esperando que vinieses,"_ murmura. Me encojo de hombros y ella me mira, como si estuviese insegura de algo. Levanto una ceja y ella cruza sus piernas bajo su cuerpo. _"¿A qué viniste? Has estado evitándome casi toda la semana"._

Giro mis ojos en señal de molestia. "_Melanie ha estado en casa. Se irá la próxima semana, así que intento estar con ella hasta que se vaya." _Sonrío burlonamente. _"no te he estado evitando"_ ahora es ella quien levanta una ceja. _"ok, está bien, lo estaba haciendo_" ella arruga la frente porque sabe a qué se debe. _"¿Por qué no puedes dormir?"_ cambio el tema, esperando que eso la alegre. Se encoje de hombros. _"¿Has estado soñando conmigo?_" la molesto, no pensé decirlo en voz alta, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Parece estar a punto de llorar. La envuelvo con mi brazo y la acerco a mí, de manera que su cabeza descanse en mi hombro y pone sus piernas sobre las mías para que la manta también me cubra.

Miro la televisión y me doy cuenta que están dando un infomercial de una parrilla eléctrica. Giro la cabeza para mirar a Carly, levanto una ceja y le sonrío. _"no te comprare una parrilla eléctrica,"_ ella murmura, sus ojos oscilan entre mis ojos y mis labios. Sé que desea besarme nuevamente, y por un segundo, casi me inclino para hacerlo, pero giro mi cabeza para volver a fijarme en la televisión. No debería estar sintiendo esto. No es normal, especialmente cuando tengo un condenado novio, quien además es su amigo_. "¿Tienes hambre o algo?"_ me pregunta. Niego con la cabeza. _"¿Por qué ya no comes tanto como antes?"._

"_Como te dije antes, mucho ha cambiado en mi, Carls. Freddie me ha preguntado lo mismo como una decena de veces."_ Me mira, y sé que quiere conocer nuestra historia. _"Hace dos años, estábamos sentados en este sillón, viendo la nueva película de Guerra de las Estrellas. Bueno, era nueva en ese momento. Como sea, Spencer había ido a prepararnos popcorn, y con Freddie nos reíamos de una broma que tu hermano había dicho, y no sé. Simplemente nos besamos, y eso fue todo. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces."_ Me sonrío al recordarlo. Ni siquiera me pidió que fuese su novia, pero estamos juntos de todas maneras. _"Así que… Háblame de ti."_

No sé que mas decir. Deseo preguntarle por el beso, pero no lo hago. "_no hay mucho que decir,"_ me dice, y se perfectamente bien que está mintiendo. Quizás si se convirtió en una delincuente. Le entierro un dedo en el costado y se asusta, golpeando mi hombro libre. _"aparte de lo que te dije, en verdad no hay mucho que decir."_

"_¿Qué tal los novios?"_ digo, ella se encoje de hombros. _"Vamos Carls, yo te conté lo de Freddie. ¿Acaso no estamos intentando ponernos al día?"_ hago un puchero_. "de verdad pensé que intentábamos ponernos al día."_

Ella ve mi puchero y gira los ojos. _"Solo tuve dos, y la verdad no me gustaban tanto. Digo, eran geniales, simplemente no eran lo que estaba buscando."_ Se encoje de hombros nuevamente y marca círculos con sus dedos en el lado interior de mi antebrazos, cejijunta. _"Jamás deje de pensar en ti y en Freddie mientras estuve allá. Me preguntaba como estarían_." Sus ojos estancados en los míos. "_Te extrañe tanto Sam. Cuando te bese ese día… no sé de donde salió eso. Definitivamente no lo estaba planeando, y creo que me sorprendió más de lo que te sorprendió a ti. Pero cuando te alejaste de mi… pensé que había embarrado completamente la amistad que tuvimos"_ entonces abro la boca para hablar, pero ella mueve su cabeza en un gesto negativo. "_probablemente lo mejor sea que lo olvidemos. Estas con Freddie"._

Estoy molesta. De verdad lo estoy. Me alejo de ella para mirarla. Oh, esto está ocurriendo. De verdad lo dijo _"¿Deseas que solo lo olvide? Desapareces por cinco malditos años, no nos contactas, y un día regresas esperando que todo esté bien, entonces solo me besas de la nada ¿y esperas que solo lo olvide? ¡He pasado toda la semana pensando exclusivamente en lo que paso!"_ se sobresalta, yo suspiro. "_Mira Carly, no sé qué está ocurriendo. ¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios está pasando?"._

Me mira dudosa. _"Sam, Yo…"_ mis labios se estrellan con los suyos, cortando lo que iba a decir, ella me besa en respuesta. De pronto escucho la puerta de la habitación de Spencer abrirse y me separo de ella, y finjo que veo televisión a medida que pasos desnudos se dirigen a la cocina tras nosotras. Carly se apoya en mi hombro, pretendiendo que duerme, y no la culpo.

"_Hey, Spencer,"_ murmuro despacio, pero él puede escucharme porque salta y deja caer su taza de café, la que se rompe. Ups. Salto del sofá y me apuro para ayudarle a limpiar las piezas de cerámica que están en el piso, y él me mira, sin duda se pregunta por qué estoy ahí tan temprano. "_Carly me envió un mensaje y dijo que no podía dormir, así que vine, y ahora está durmiendo."_ Le explico. El asiente y se dirige a prepararse otra taza de café.

En este momento el beso se repite una y otra vez en mi mente. No sé porque la bese otra vez, quizás intentaba descifrar si sentía algo. Lo único que sentí fue que es definitivamente diferente a besar a Freddie. Con Freddie, esta ésta mariposa solitaria revoloteando en mi estomago, pero con Carly es como si un enjambre de abejas estuvieran punzando repetidamente, pero en el buen sentido. ¿Es que acaso lo que dije tiene sentido? No sé de qué otra forma explicarlo. Ni siquiera debería sentir algo por Carly.

Spencer termina su café y me mira fijamente al lugar donde estoy sentada en el bar, bebiendo café. "_regresare en una hora_" me dice antes de dejar el departamento, suspiro. Era en momentos como estos en los que simplemente amo la rutina matinal de Spencer, su trote en el parque, porque Carly estaba aquí, y después de lo que paso hace diez minutos, necesitamos estar a solas.

Me giro para fijar mis ojos en el sillón y me doy cuenta que Carly me está mirando. _"¿Sentiste algo?"_ se me sale, porque necesito saber la verdad. Necesito saber qué hacer. Ella duda antes de asentir lentamente. Y estoy jodida porque yo también lo hice, también sentí algo. _"Tengo novio"_ murmuro para mí misma, repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Caminando en círculos frente al sillón, Carly esta murmurando maldiciones y cosas que jamás supe que ella podía decir, es entonces que me doy cuenta que ella piensa que es su culpa. Tomo su muñeca y me siento en el sillón, jalándola bruscamente para que se acercase a mí. _"Siento algo por ti Carly, de verdad que sí, pero estoy saliendo con Freddie, y necesito descifrar que hacer."_

Hablando de mi otra mitad, la puerta se abre y Freddie entra, sonriéndonos antes de inclinarse y besarme brevemente. Besa la mejilla de Carly y se sienta en medio de nosotras. _"¿Cómo sabías que Sam estaría aquí?" _Carly le pregunta. Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. A menos claro, que Melanie le haya enviado un mensaje diciéndole que viniera. Definitivamente le pateare el… _"Sam, ¿Estás bien? Te ves como si estuvieses a punto de vomitar."_

Los miro y muevo mi cabeza en señal de negación. Estoy bien, completamente bien. Melanie sabía que estaría aquí, y específicamente le pedí que no le dijese a Freddie donde estaba, especialmente no a las ocho de la mañana. _"chicas, ¿Quieren ir a ver una película al cine hoy?"_ Freddie nos sugiere, mirándonos. Me encojo de hombros y miro a Carly quien me imita. Ambas fijamos la mirada en Freddie_. "¿Solo debo asumir que tendré que tomar todas las decisiones?"_

Me río para romper la tensión, y ambos, Carly y Freddie me miran como si hubiese perdido la razón. Sonrío burlonamente porque lo que diré es la primera mentira que les he dicho en mucho tiempo. _"Es solo que estoy feliz porque las cosas volverán a ser como solían"_ les digo, y me dan ganas de golpearme a mi misma en el rostro, pero entonces tendría que explicar porque me estoy haciendo daño, así que desisto de esa idea. De verdad que me alegra que Carly haya regresado, pero desde que lo hizo, las cosas se han enrarecido. Freddie toma mi mano y me pone de pie antes de girarse y hacer lo mismo con Carly. Le escribo una nota a Spencer rápidamente y sigo a los adolecentes de cabello oscuro fuera del departamento.

Trampa

Carly y Freddie se ríen de sus partes favoritas de la película, la que resulto ser una comedia romántica de un triangulo amoroso. No, va mas allá de eso, era un triangulo amoroso en el que el personaje principal está enamorado de su mejor amiga que está saliendo con alguien más. Niego con la cabeza. Freddie fue quien escogió la película, pero estoy segura que él no sabía que sería algo así. A menos que sepa lo de Carly, pero realmente no lo creo. ¿Acaso hay algo que saber? Aparte del hecho que nos hemos besado dos veces y que nos tomamos de la mano durante toda la película, que por cierto, duro dos horas. Eso fue un poco extraño para mí, el sostener ambas manos en la oscuridad, la de Freddie y la de Carly, el brazo de Freddie incluso me envolvió durante la mitad de la película.

¿Por qué es que no puedo simplemente decirme a mi misma que Carly es solo mi mejor amiga, y que estoy con Freddie, que el de hecho me hace tan feliz como yo lo hago a él? De momentos pienso en llevarla hacia un costado para decirle que no puedo estar con ella, pero cuando la miro, se ve demasiado adorable riendo con Freddie; y por supuesto, Freddie es adorable riendo con Carly. Suspiro. Esto me va a matar, estoy segura. Los brazos de Freddie abrazan mi cintura y me besa en la mejilla. Los ojos de Carly de pronto están tristes, y siento ganas de abrazarla y decirle que lo siento, pero no puedo.

"_¿Ustedes quieren comer algo?"_ Freddie pregunta, y los ojos de Carly jamás dejan los míos a medida que asiente. No puedo evitar el sentirme diez veces peor de lo que me siento, al no poder decidirme, y Freddie no tiene idea del asunto. O al menos espero que no sepa. Me encojo de hombros y Carly nos sigue a cierta distancia. Ella es la tercera rueda, pero yo soy quien se siente como basura.

Estamos sentados en la mesa en el patio de comidas, comiendo lo que Freddie compro, cuando Gibby aparece. Carly no lo reconoce hasta que digo algo, y ella comienza a hablar de cuan diferente se ve, y de cuanto lo ha extrañado. Siento una punzada de celos al ver como lo está mirando, como si de pronto se sintiese atraída por él, pero se siente como una mentira. ¿Es que lo está fingiendo? Sería bastante malo si es que lo estuviese haciendo, especialmente dado que Gibby es un tipo extremadamente amable y ha sido herido demasiadas veces ya. El resulto ser el segundo chico más atractivo de la escuela, después de Freddie claro, y naturalmente, todas las chicas se enamoran de él. El único problema es que él se ha enamorado del tipo equivocado de chica, del mismo tipo que Carly está siendo en este momento.

"_Iré al baño_" le susurro a Freddie, pero Gibby y Carly logran escucharme, y ella también se excusa para acompañarme. Honestamente jamás entendí por qué las chicas van juntas al baño, eso que soy una chica. Meneo mi cabeza y simplemente me dirijo al baño seguida de cerca por aquella chica de cabello negro. Una vez que estoy en el baño, me giro para verla de frente. _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Carly?" _se encoje de hombros y mira hacia otro lado, pero la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos. _"Esa no es una respuesta_" murmuro. "_Si estas intentando encontrar un novio y finges que no sientes nada por mí, hazlo con alguien que de verdad te agrade, no solo con la primera persona que encuentres, y no con Gibby"_ añadí.

"_¿Acaso crees que está bien llegar y simplemente desordenar los sentimientos de las personas?_" colapso. _"¡Este no es un juego para mi Carly! No puedo simplemente dejar a mi novio de dos años así como así. Eso no es justo. No estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie, no como tú lo intentas hacer. Si insistes en hacerlo y me presionas para que actúe mal, estas siendo una amiga bastante mala." _Suspiro. _"¿Acaso olvidas que la vida continuo después que te fuiste? Freddie te olvido. Estoy saliendo con él, las cosas cambiaron mientras no estuviste Carly. De verdad me gustaría que dejases de ser tan perra respecto a esta situación. Estoy intentando descifrar que haré. Amo a Freddie, pero al mismo tiempo, deseo intentar estar contigo. No puedo estar con ambos al mismo tiempo, y no quiero terminar con él. Sería una imbécil si lo hiciera. El me dijo que está feliz de ya no tener esa clase de sentimientos por ti, porque no quería tener que escoger entre nosotras_". La suelto en ese momento, y me inclino en la pared, dándole la espalda. "_No entiendes ni una maldita cosa de las que estoy sintiendo."_

"_Sam, no te estoy presionando para que hagas nada. Tampoco estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie. O al menos no es lo que intento hacer. Sé muy bien que la vida siguió cuando me fui. No esperaba regresar y que me amases instantáneamente ni nada por el estilo. Dios, ni siquiera sé si yo te amo."_ Jamás asumí que lo hiciese, pero mi corazón cayo a mi estomago cuando lo dijo. Me trago el nudo de mi garganta y la miro a los ojos. _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?" _murmura.

Me encojo de hombros a medida que ella avanza. Me es fácil leerla ahora, sus emociones se presentan en sus ojos, y sé que siente un conflicto interno tan grande como el mío. No desea que nada de esto esté ocurriendo, sin embargo es lo que pasa. No le permito besarme, en vez de eso, la tomo en un abrazo apretado y la guío hacia la puerta. No hay necesidad en este momento de que compliquemos las cosas más de lo que son.

Freddie y Gibby están hablando acerca del año escolar que se viene, y de la temporada de Futbol cuando finalmente regresamos a la mesa, nos sentamos una frente a la otra en silencio. Los chicos se detienen para mirarnos pero continúan luego con su conversación. Nunca me había sentido tan agradecida porque la atención de Freddie este en otro lugar como me siento en este momento, y sé que probablemente está mal que lo diga, pero no sé si puedo soportar su afecto en este momento.

Trampa

Las piernas de Carly se sienten tibias con las mías bajo las frazadas, y encuentro extremadamente difícil concentrarme en la película que estamos viendo. No estoy segura que se dé cuenta, incluso si ella continúa moviéndose nerviosamente y yo estoy lista para forzarla a que deje de moverse tanto. La observo de reojo y noto que sus dedos se enredan y desenredan en la manta que sostiene firmemente. Ella desea sostener mi mano, pero está luchando para no hacerlo. Luego de nuestra conversación en el baño del patio de comidas, ha estado evitando tocarme a toda costa, y yo me senté en el sillón tan cerca de ella como pude y puse mis piernas sobre las suyas cuando decidimos ver esta película. ¿Por qué es que no puedo dejar de hacer todo lo opuesto de lo que ella hace?

Finalmente deja de mover sus dedos y descansa su cabeza en mi hombro. No me molesta mucho en realidad, porque no es demasiado íntimo, y hemos hecho esto miles de veces antes. O al menos solíamos hacerlo antes que se fuera. Todo se reduce al momento en que Carly dejo Seattle. No sé por qué no podemos simplemente olvidarlo, o porque no podemos dejarlo atrás. Reposo mi cabeza sobre la de ella, intento enfocarme en la película, pero aun no puedo. Me retiro de ahí para dirigirme a la cocina, sintiendo la confusión en sus ojos cuando me ve tomar un pack de palomitas y meterlo en el microondas. Cierro mis manos en un puño y las apoyo en el mostrador, mirando el temporizador que tiene el microondas, una parte mía desea que vaya más lento para no tener que regresar junto a Carly tan pronto, pero otra parte desea que vaya más rápido para volver a sentarme a su lado. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

¿Por qué tenía que besarme? Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si ella se hubiese dejado sus labios para ella misma, y yo no estaría aquí, de pie, deseando más y menos al mismo tiempo. La maldigo por hacer cosas de la nada. Si no me hubiese besado, probablemente ya hubiésemos vuelto a ser mejores amigas, no estaríamos al borde de la locura y la confusión. Y los pensamientos que llenan mi mente de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla otra vez no ayudan la situación en lo absoluto.

De pronto siento dos brazos que avanzan a la altura de mi cintura desde atrás, pero no me abrazan. Me sobresalto al sentir el roce porque me atrapa con la guardia baja, Carly aprieta el botón del microondas para abrir la puerta. Debo haber quedado atrapada en mis propios pensamientos, tanto que deje de ver el reloj y me puse a mirar el living. Veo como Carly recoge la bolsa de palomitas y la mueve antes de cerrar la puerta del microondas.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_ me pregunta y se aleja de mi, vaciando las palomitas en un bol grande. Suelto mis puños y asiento antes de girarme para verla a los ojos. Automáticamente me toma de la muñeca y me lleva al sofá, empujándome hacia un extremo antes de sentarse ella misma en el otro. Observo cómo se envuelve en la manta y comienza a atacar las palomitas, mirándome cada cierto tiempo. Me ofrece el bol, y lo tomo, moviéndome para sentarme junto a ella. "Sam, no tienes que sentarte junto a mi si te hace sentir incomoda, y de verdad puedo ver que te hace sentir incomoda," ella señala.

Me encojo de hombros, mi hombro choca con el de ella. Tomo un puñado de popcorn y lo pongo en mi boca, miro a la televisión y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro. "_no me siento incomoda, Carls, es solo que… no se qué se supone que debo hacer"_ y es la verdad. Me siento cómoda sentada aquí con ella. "_Somos demasiado jóvenes para tener que lidiar con cosas como esta ¿sabes? Se supone que deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos, simplemente siendo jóvenes y no preocuparnos de quien termina en una relación con quien, ni quienes deberían estar juntos_" enfatizo. Así no es como las cosas son, pero es como deberían ser con Freddie. Con Carly jamás ha sido como debería ser. Si las cosas fuesen como se sugieren, Freddie seguiría enamorado de Carly, y yo seguiría haciéndole la vida imposible. Seguiría comiendo comida poco saludable, y Carly seguiría siendo la señorita perfecta. Quizás así es como las cosas deberían seguir siendo.

Trampa

Me despierto con un peso enorme encima de mí y siento que mis pulmones colapsan bajo un yunque. Intento quitar de mi aquel objeto, solo para darme cuenta que es Carly y que ella me tiene aferrada firmemente. La habitación se encuentra oscura, aparte del brillo de la televisión, lo que significa que nos quedamos dormidas viendo la película. De alguna manera nos caímos del sofá, Carly sobre mí, su cabeza descansando bajo mi mentón. Suspiro y miro el reloj que esta sobre la televisión. Son las cuatro de la madrugada, y Spencer debe habernos visto así cuando regreso anoche. A mi parecer, debió al menos haber llevado a Carly a su cama.

Sacudo a Carly para que despierte, pero ella solo me abraza más fuerte que antes. _Dios Carly, me vas a matar. _ Intento mover mis piernas, pero están entumecidas._ "Carly,"_ le susurro, esperando que eso la despierte. _"Carls, me estas sofocando_" no se mueve, solamente me aprieta con más fuerza. Suspiro. _"¡Carly!"_ susurro audiblemente, enterrando mis dedos en su costado. Carly salta y se gira fuera de mí y cae al piso. Me dirige una mirada fuerte.

"_¿Para qué fue eso?"_ demanda, sentándose visiblemente molesta. Respiro profundo, mis costillas y mi pecho queman por su agarre, y me obligan a toser. Su mirada clavada en mí, con una ceja alzada, antes de mirar la habitación y notar cuan oscuro esta. "_Supongo que nos quedamos dormidas_," murmura. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y puedo notar por el brillo del televisor como el sonrojo se va apoderando de su rostro, partiendo de su cuello hacia Arriba. Sip, díganmelo a mí. _"Entonces, ¿Por qué me enterraste los dedos?"_

Me encojo de hombros. "Me _abrazabas como si fuese a desaparecer. No podía respirar_." El sonrojo se eleva y cubre todo su rostro ahora, esta roja como un tomate. No puedo evitar sonreírme. _"¿con que estabas soñando?_" pregunto, y sé que probablemente no debería bromear con eso, especialmente cuando lo más posible es que esté involucrada en dicho sueño; y por la forma en que me mira, yo diría que lo estaba. Levanto una ceja. "_No es necesario que contestes,_" le digo y me siento. Le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla y la siento junto a mí en el sillón. Envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos suspiro. _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?"_ murmuro las mismas palabras que ella expreso en el baño del patio de comidas.

El infomercial de la parrilla está en la tele otra vez, y Carly se ríe porque sabe que quiero uno, y no me lo comprara.

Trampa

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Carly estuvo en mi departamento. Mi mamá sigue siendo una vagabunda ebria, esa parte nunca cambiará. Por suerte, no está en casa en este momento, y el invitar a Carly a mi hogar no fue para nada mi idea porque Melanie se quedo en la casa de alguien más anoche y el departamento es un desastre. Bueno, excepto mi habitación, la suya y nuestro baño. Nos aseguramos que nuestras habitaciones estuviesen cerradas con llave para que mamá no pudiese embriagarse y destruir nada nuestro. Créanme, después de la última vez, protegemos nuestras cosas.

Carly camina en la sala, recogiendo las botellas y yo la observo, confundida por el hecho que está recogiendo el desastre que dejo mi mama, y ella ni siquiera vive aquí. Levanto una ceja y ella me mira intrigada. _"¿Por qué?"_ le pregunto y ella solo se encoje de hombros, recogiendo otra botella. La ayudo y pronto estamos sentadas en el sofá en medio de un apartamento limpio. Estamos jugando un estúpido juego de mesa aburrido porque eso es todo lo que hay y no sé porque quiso venir en primer lugar.

"_Freddie no ha dicho nada"_ dice, lo que hace que fije mis ojos en ella. Su cara esta vacía de emociones pero no luce indiferente. Desea saber que ha pasado entre nosotros y la verdad es que no puedo decirle porque no lo sé. "_desde el otro día ha estado actuando raro. ¿Pelearon?"_ niego con la cabeza, porque la verdad es que ni siquiera hemos hablado en tres días, así que no hay posibilidad de pelea alguna. Tendré que llamarlo para saber a ciencia cierta.

Tomo mi celular y me dirijo a mi habitación para llamar al muchacho en cuestión. Contesta al cuarto bip. _"Hola Sam"_ su voz suena tan inocente, tan tranquila, como si acabase de despertarlo. Puedo escuchar el sonido del papel en el fondo y me molesta. "_lo siento, lamento no haber estado estos últimos días. Necesitaba hacer algunas cosas para ayudar a mi mama, y para cuando tengo por fin tiempo libre lo dedico a dormir. Te llamare en un par de horas más. ¿Está bien?"_

"_ah, sí, seguro. Hablamos luego, Benson". _Cuelgo el teléfono y me quedo mirando mi cama antes de regresar al living. Carly sale de la cocina, con una bebida para mí en una mano y con una peppy cola en la otra. Carly Shay, tratándome como un huésped en mi propia casa. Me mira expectante, bebiendo un trago de su soda. _"dijo que ha estado ocupado ayudando a su mama y que me llamara luego"._

La puerta del departamento se abre y Melanie ingresa, llevando su saco de dormir. Me mira y luego ve a Carly y sonríe, pateando la puerta tras de sí para cerrarla y abrazando a Carly como si no existiese el mañana porque ella no ha visto a Carly en siete años. Cuando por fin le permite respirar a nuestra huésped, me mira, con el signo de interrogación marcado en sus ojos. La tomo de la muñeca, disculpándome ante Carly, y la arrastro hacia mi habitación. _"Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se besaron otra vez con Carly? ¿Es que ahora están juntas? ¿Sigues con Freddie?_" me llena con tantas preguntas que casi pierdo el hilo.

Me siento en el borde de la cama. _"Primero, relájate. Carly y yo solo somos amigas, o algo así. No lo sé, aún estamos trabajando en eso. Sigo con Freddie, no estoy con Carly. Finalmente… si, nos besamos otra vez. De hecho, yo la bese."_ Los ojos de Melanie se abrieron de par en par. _"Deseaba saber si sentía algo, fue lo mismo para ella._" Me tome entonces la cabeza entre mis manos. _"¿Qué es lo que haré? Amo a Freddie, pero definitivamente siento algo por Carly."_

"_tienes que ser honesta con ambos, Sam. Y deja de preocuparte tanto antes que te enfermes. Sé que ambos te aman y que entenderán"_ me abraza y me lleva de regreso al living. "_iré a la tienda. ¿Alguna de ustedes desea algo?"_ tanto Carly como yo negamos con la cabeza mientras vemos como se aleja.

Carly se gira en mi dirección. _"¿Qué fue todo eso?"_ murmura. Me encojo de hombros y me bebo la mitad de mi bebida, sentándome en el sofá para jugar mi turno en el juego. No sé que mas hacer para distraerme porque se que Melanie solo se fue para darnos privacidad para hablar o lo que sea. Carly se entierra en el sofá a mi lado, apoyándose en mí con sus pies en la mesita de cafe, junto al tablero. _"¿De verdad solo jugaremos este juego?"_ me pregunta y yo la recorro con la mirada_. "¿Quieres ver una película o algo así?"_

Me rio. "¿_Es que no hemos visto suficientes películas en los últimos días?_" me golpea con su pie y yo me tiro sobre el sillón de manera que nuestros hombros se tocan, mis piernas sobre las suyas. Ella enciende el televisor y cambia de canal hasta que encuentra una película. Tiene sentido que elija una comedia romántica y me rodea con sus brazos. La miro_. "¿De verdad? ¿Me harás esto?"_ susurro. Sus dedos acarician el interior de mi antebrazo y se sonríe. Oh, aquí viene la tortura.

"_No es como si te estuviese haciendo engañar a Freddie,_" me responde "_No te estoy besando ni nada parecido_," añade. Suspiro e intento ver la película, completamente consiente del hecho que tiene su cabeza en mi hombro y que sus dedos están entrelazados con los míos y de verdad me distrae. Siempre me distrae, y me pregunto si ella lo sabe, si esa es la razón por la que lo hace. Es tan diferente a estar con Freddie, me confunde cuando no debería.

Melanie entra por la puerta una vez mas y me alejo de Carly, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Ella ya sabe que estábamos sentadas cerca y tiene la expresión más desaprobatoria que he visto en su rostro jamás. Ok, se supone que debo ser honesta con ellos, no acercarme así a uno mientras salgo con el otro. Toda esta situación es tan frustrante y Carly no lo está haciendo más fácil. La verdad, lo está haciendo más difícil.

Termino mi bebida y me dirijo a la cocina, Malanie me sigue. Me giro para mirarla a la cara solo para recibir una bofetada de su parte. _"¿Y eso por qué fue?"_ me enojo. Ella señala el living sin una palabra, yo solo suspiro y me encojo de hombros. _"solo estaba sentada a su lado. No es como si hubiésemos estado haciendo algo. Dios, Mel. Apenas estamos tratando de hacer que nuestra amistad funcione. Así que, ¿te puedes calmar?" _me sobo la mejilla y saco otra lata de bebida del refrigerador, "_Solo para que quede claro, espera hasta que haga o diga algo estúpido antes de golpearme. De hecho tendría más sentido en momentos como esos._"

Melanie solo me mira y desaparece en su habitación. Carly me observa con una expresión preocupada cuando me siento en el sillón, pero la ignoro y solo veo la película. Ni siquiera me agradan estas películas de mierda y Carly y Freddie siguen obligándome a verlas. ¿Es que intentan destruir lo que me queda de cordura? ¿Cuál es el punto de las comedias románticas de todas formas? "_Oh, actuemos de manera estúpida, enamorémonos. La gente nos amara si tenemos un primer peso imperfecto porque es gracioso que nuestras narices choquen y que nos rompamos los dientes"_ cuan estúpido es eso, de verdad.

Carly ríe, pero me está mirando a mí, así que no pienso que sea por la película. Estoy confundida, ella solo mueve su cabeza. "_Es que de la nada comenzaste a hablar de porque odias las comedias románticas,"_ se ríe. Oh maldición, pensé que estaba hablando en mi cabeza. _"No todos amamos esas películas por los besos_" me señala. "_algunas historias son bastante graciosas"_ giro mis ojos. ¿Qué argumento es gracioso en esas películas?

SNARE

Freddie está apoyado en su casillero, hablando con Gibby y otro de los jugadores de futbol. El resto de las vacaciones de verano culmino sin ningún otro incidente, excepto por la tortura increíble que Freddie y Carly me hacían pasar, y aun no me decido. Freddie es increíble, y terminar mi relación con el rompería mi corazón. Suspiro y me apoyo en la pared, deslizándome hacia abajo hasta que estoy sentada, mirándolo. ¿Es que el solo hecho de pensar en lo que estoy pensando me hace una mala persona? Yo creo que sí.

Un par de piernas se mueven hacia donde estoy, lo que me obliga a mirar hacia arriba, solo para encontrar a Carly de pie frente a mí, de brazos cruzados. Ella me ofrece su mano, y yo la tomo, permitiéndole que me ayude a ponerme de pie. Reajusto mi mochila en mi hombro y miro a Freddie una vez más antes de fijarme en la segunda parte de mi problema de cabellos negros. "¿_Estas lista para volver a empezar?"_ le pregunto. Asiente y yo le sonrío a Freddie, quien se disculpa de los chicos y se acerca a nosotras. Somos la pareja más atractiva del colegio, el mariscal de campo y su novia, Carly probablemente tenga que acostumbrarse. A menos claro que yo decida terminar con Freddie por ella.

Freddie tiene algo diferente este último tiempo. No sé si es por el futbol o por su madre, pero ha estado distante y no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos a medida que el verano se acabo. Sus brazos se deslizan alrededor de mi cintura, pero se siente tan… como si no fuera él. Puede ser porque la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace una semana, o puede que sea porque algo le está pasando y no se siente bien.

Freddie me besa y sonríe ligeramente antes de dirigirse a sus clases. Me doy cuenta que Carly y yo estamos de pie justo fuera de nuestra clase de inglés. Ella me mira preocupada antes de empujarme a la sala vacía, sentándose junto a mí. Bendito dolor, ella está determinada a hacer que esto funcione, ¿No creen? La campana suena y la clase se silencia cuando Briggs entra. Dios, ¿es que ella enseña ingles en cada nivel? Aunque debo admitirlo, ella dejo pasar mis payasadas cuando cambie mi forma de ser luego que Carly se fue. De hecho es bastante agradable, incluso si aun nos llama mocosos podridos.

Pasa la lista, y cuando el nombre de Carly aparece justo después del mío, sé que por la mirada de su rostro, está preocupada que vuelva a causar problemas ahora que la otra mitad del dúo dinámico Shay-Puckett ha regresado. "_bienvenida, Carly Shay_" se obliga a decir, y es casi divertido ver como se atora con las palabras. Carly me observa, la confusión clavada en sus ojos de chocolate y sonrío. Le explicare después de clases lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo en Ridgeway.

No me quedo dormida durante la clase, lo que sorprende a Carly. Yo ya le había dicho una y otra vez que me he vuelto una buena estudiante, pero supongo que no lo creía hasta ahora. No presto atención de todas maneras, porque estoy pensando en Freddie y lo que pueda suceder entre nosotros. Estoy tan atrapada en mis pensamientos, que cuando por fin dejo de pensar en el, Carly me está arrastrando hacia nuestra siguiente clase. Tanto Carly como Freddie tienen esa clase conmigo, y me siento entre los dos.

El almuerzo es una historia distinta. Freddie me da un beso rápido antes de irse a almorzar con sus amigos, y yo veo a Carly quien esta eligiendo su pizza. "¿_Suele ser así?_" se pregunta, "_Freddie y tú, ¿Suelen almorzar separados?"_ me encojo de hombros y miro a Freddie al otro lado de la habitación. _"el se ve distraído hoy_," señala. Así que bien, no soy la única que lo nota.

"_El está en el equipo de futbol ahora, así que tiene sentido que almuerce junto al resto del equipo,"_ le digo. _"No lo sé, quizá esto se derrumbara solo." _Le doy un mordisco culpable a mi propia rebanada de pizza, esperando en parte que simplemente dejemos de estar juntos con Freddie. Probablemente me iré al infierno por esperar que terminemos, pero es posible que las cosas mejoren. Carly arruga la frente y come su comida en silencio, dejándome que solucione todo esto en mi cabeza.

Trampa

"_¿Es verdad que tú y Freddie van a terminar?" _miro hacia todos lados para encontrar a la persona que me hizo aquella pregunta. Es Wendy, con su mochila en uno de sus hombros, me mira de brazos cruzados, como si estuviese esperando que confirmase su suposición. Por supuesto que ella desearía que eso fuese verdad. Somos amigas, pero a ella le gusta Freddie desde hace mucho. Niego con la cabeza y mis manos forman puños.

"_¿Y qué te hace pensar eso_?" por favor no me digan que hay un rumor dando vueltas. Por lo general es la misma Wendy quien comienza los rumores, pero si ella me está preguntando, de seguro no es parte de este. Freddie aparece tras de ella con la misma mirada en su rostro, y de verdad que tengo curiosidad por saber quien comenzó el rumor. "_Wendy, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?_" murmuro, y ella sonríe ligeramente antes de alejarse. _"mira, Freddie, no tenía idea que andaba un rumor hasta hace cinco minutos."_

Freddie asiente comprendiendo, y se apoya en mi casillero. _"tenemos que hablar_" Las horribles tres palabras que sabia alguno de nosotros diría eventualmente. El suspira y se pasa una mano por su cabello. _"Mira, últimamente las cosas han estado distintas. Desde que Carly regreso, estas distante. No sé si es porque ella volvió, o algo mas está pasando. ¿Podrías explicármelo o algo? Porque estoy confundido."_ El me da esa mirada de preocupación característica de Freddie Benson.

Jamás planee que la conversación surgiera de este modo. _"Te amo Freddie, de verdad que sí, pero no estoy enamorada de ti. El estar a tu lado han sido los mejores dos años de mi vida hasta ahora, y quiero que te quede claro que no hiciste nada mal. Eres increíble, como novio y como mejor amigo."_ El se sonríe al escuchar esto. "_Quiero que estés en mi vida, pase lo que pase, pero no sé si como novio o como mejor amigo, ¿me entiendes?"_ suspiro. Aquí viene la parte difícil. _"Una parte de esto, si tiene que ver con el regreso de Carly…"_

El me silencia y el dolor en sus ojos es insoportable. _"Crees que te gusta Carly,"_ susurra. Lo miro fijamente y asiento con tristeza. El cierra sus ojos y suspira profundamente. _"Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando regreso. Ambas han estado distintas cuando están juntas. Al principio pensé que era porque ella no había estado todo este tiempo, pero ahora…"_ sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. "_Si quieres a Carly, no dejes que yo sea quien me interponga. No quiero que seas infeliz conmigo, y últimamente, apenas si hemos estado juntos_." En ese instante me envuelve con sus brazos y me besa una última vez. "_Te amo, Sam, pero tienes razón. No estamos enamorados." _Sonríe débilmente y suelta el abrazo, alejándose de mí.

La noticia que Freddie y yo terminamos se está expandiendo en el colegio como un incendio descontrolado, y ninguno de nosotros lo confirma ni lo niega. El hecho que sea cierto es suficientemente malo y nos tiene a ambos drenados emocionalmente, el escucharlo de boca de otras personas solo lo empeora. El resto de las clases pasan y no veo a Carly por el resto del día. No tengo ganas de ir al departamento de los Shay en este momento, ni probablemente por el resto del día. Carly me ha estado enviando mensajes, preguntando por el rumor, pero no le contesto, así que comienza a llamar.

Trampa

No logro dormir. Freddie y yo ya no estamos juntos y me siento como si estuviese atrapada en una trampa, como las de los osos, sin poder soltarme. Carly dejo de llamar como a las dos de la madrugada, y he estado aquí, sentada por la siguiente hora preguntándome que debería hacer. Tomo mi celular, sabiendo que Melanie debe estarse despertando ya pronto. Contesta al cuarto bip. _"Te juro Sam, que si no es una emergencia…"_ comienza. Ok, quizás no había despertado aun.

Comienzo a lamentar haberla llamado, pero necesito hablar al respecto y no creo que Freddie pueda darme consejos. No puedo hablar con Carly tampoco porque es respecto a ella y no tendría sentido preguntarle qué hacer. "_Con Freddie… terminamos,"_ suelto, y desearía no haberlo dicho, es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta en todo el día. "_terminamos hoy en el colegio."_

"_¿Por qué?"_ pregunta, y está completamente despierta ahora. _"¿Paso algo entre ustedes? ¿o de hecho le dijiste la verdad acerca de lo que ha estado pasado dentro de esa mente distorsionada que tienes?" _ella es dura conmigo, pero tiene la razón. Mi cabeza ha estado completamente enredada estas últimas semanas y ha herido a muchas personas, incluyéndome.

Suspiro en el teléfono_. "Nada paso entre nosotros. Un rumor andaba rondando la escuela y comenzamos a hablar al respecto. El tema de Carly surgió, pero solo fueron observaciones y el hecho que creo que me gusta Carly. Fue un quiebre tranquilo."_ Y lo fue. No discutimos ni nada, así que solo lo puedo llamar una decisión mutua. "_le dije que no sabía como lo quería, pero que definitivamente deseo que este en mi vida."_

"_¿Qué harás con Carly?" _me pregunta _"¿Comenzaran a salir o qué?"_ ella bosteza y puedo escuchar el café vertiéndose en una taza. Desearía saber que responder a eso, de verdad que sí, porque las cosas serán diferentes ahora. Hay una voz en el fondo de la llamada y Mel le responde algo, pero lo ignoro. Probablemente solo despertó a su compañera de habitación.

"_No he hablado con ella desde que termine con Freddie"_ le informo. "_No tengo ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos aun."_ Escucho un golpe en la puerta, y me pregunto si es mi mamá porque lleva todo el día y toda la noche fuera. Niego esa posibilidad porque incluso si viene ebria, hubiese entrado sola. _"espera Mel, alguien está en la puerta."_ Me levanto de la cama y cruzo el departamento hasta llegar a la puerta. Carly está de pie en el pasillo, se ve como si acabase de correr una maratón bajo la lluvia. "_Mel, te llamare luego" _cuelgo antes que responda. _"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a las cuatro de la mañana, Carls?"_ susurro, sin querer despertar a ninguno de mis vecinos gruñones.

No me responde, solo me empuja dentro del departamento y cierra la puerta tras de sí. La observo, esperando que hable, pero solo se queda ahí, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Permanecemos así algunos instantes antes que por fin acorta la distancia entre nosotras y me abraza, ambas ignorando el hecho que esta empapada. _"¿Es verdad?"_ murmura en mi hombro. Inspiro profundo y asiento, _"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"_

Me encojo de hombros y me alejo de ella, en dirección al baño en busca de una toalla. _"bueno, primero necesitas secarte y entrar en calor antes que te resfríes, porque lo último que necesitamos es una Carly Shay enferma._" Sonrío, envolviéndola con la toalla y haciendo fricción en sus brazos para que deje de tiritar. Sus ojos oscilan entre mis ojos y mis labios, y ella se lame sus labios antes de inclinarse y besarme. Sonrió levemente antes de alejarme. "_vamos a que entres en calor," _murmuro.

Me sigue hasta mi habitación y elijo unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta demasiado grande y se los entrego para que se cambie antes de dejar la habitación. Comienzo a verter café y tomo un trozo de tocino del refrigerador. No cene anoche así que tengo hambre, y solo puedo imaginar que debido a todas las llamadas que Carly realizo anoche, ella también debe estar hambrienta. La chica de cabello negro en cuestión sale de mi habitación cuando el café y el tocino están listos, levanto una ceja en su dirección. "_huele genial."_ Me dice, besándome antes de robarse el tocino y servirse café.

"_¿Te quedaras aquí hasta que nos vayamos a clases?"_ le pregunto y me mira como si se hubiese olvidado por completo de la palabra colegio. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. "_podemos faltar si así lo deseas. No creo que Freddie se aparezca por el colegio tampoco, especialmente dado que hoy no tiene practica de Futbol"_ Carly asiente y se toma un gran trago de café antes de devorarse la mitad de su plato de tocino. "_Alguien tiene hambre_" Me rio.

"Cállate" se ríe, besándome nuevamente antes de dejarme sola en la cocina. Termino mi plato y me sirvo café, y la sigo al living para ver que están dando en la televisión. Afortunadamente están dando el infomercial de la parrilla, y me sonrío como una idiota. Porque sé que sabe que deseo tener una y esta vez… me la comprara.

Ok, quizás no lo hará, pero puedo soñar. Nos sentamos abrazadas bajo la frazada en el sillón, y vemos una película que están dando en un canal distinto al del infomercial, riéndonos de las cosas más estúpidas de la película porque es una comedia romántica. Ya no siento el dolor ni la presión de aquella trampa en la que estaba atrapada, y puedo respirar por primera vez desde que Carly regreso.

Trampa

Han pasado tres semanas desde que termine con Freddie y que mi relación con Carly comenzó. Él está saliendo con Wendy ahora, y tengo que admitirlo, ella es mejor para el de lo que yo jamás fui. Sorprendentemente nadie pestañea siquiera ante el hecho que Carly y yo estemos juntas, y los pocos que si tienen algo que decir, bueno, solo digamos que no dirán nada por un buen tiempo. Carly no sabe eso claro, ni Freddie ni yo se lo diremos. Spencer ha sido muy comprensivo y ha aceptado nuestra relación, incluso si admite que extraña los días en que Freddie y yo salíamos cuando Carly no estaba. Solo puedo imaginar porque, considerando que he vuelto a ser tan problemática como siempre. Bueno, no tanto. Solo bromeo cuando es necesario y me he relajado un poco en clases, y Carly paso de ser una delincuente a la Señorita Perfecta que todos conocemos y amamos. A veces me pregunto qué hubiese ocurrido si Carly jamás se hubiese ido. ¿Hubiese salido con Freddie alguna vez? ¿Acaso hubiese terminado estando con Carly al final?

Nada de eso importa en verdad, porque este es el presente y esta es la realidad. Las cosas han funcionado por diversas razones, tanto buenas como malas, y tenemos que aceptarlas.

**Espero les haya agradado tanto como a mi n_n, todo el credito va a la autora Bandgrad2008 que es de verdad genial *-* seriusly, she is. recomiendo mucho sus historias, ella fue muy amable al permitirme traducir este one shot. **

**Saludos! y si desean postear, si les gusto, solo comenten n.n yo le haré saber a la autora sus opiniones :3**


End file.
